Activities take place everyday, at various times, in various locations, and host various people. People use tools like calendars to plan and prepare for activities.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.